Protecting her always
by grace333
Summary: Slightly AU, Haley tells Lucas something that could tear them apart forever, or bind them closer than ever before. Leyton, Naley, Laley, could end up any of those!
1. A surprise

AN: So I know that there's a lot of Brooke pregnant drama, so I decided to mix it up a bit. Thanks for reading, it really means a lot ! (It would mean even more if you review, too! I'm definitely a review-whore so please please!)  
  
Description: Okay so to clear a few things up, there are some really tricky flashbacks that didn't happen exactly like you prolly remember them. So just read it like you would any story, I'll explain as I go along. But okay quick overview, Peyton never told Lucas she didn't want to be with him, they just kind of didn't get a chance to talk about it. Haley and Nathan are broken up at this time in the story, Brooke is still pissed. Yeah. I think that's everything. Just read and find out. I know whether this will end up being a Naley or a Laley, but it's part of the suspense so pleeeease forgive me for not telling!  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything on the WB. (Yeah I'm totally kidding. But I got your attention, right? Hehe)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
The Surprise: by grace  
  
Tears were already racing down her face as she stood outside his door, as she had a thousand times before. Her breath was shallow and she was rocking on the balls of her feet, a million different things running through her mind.  
  
She raised her hand to knock and found that she couldn't, it was too painful, too hard. Her knuckles were white and her face was pale, void of makeup and any sign of life at all except for the tears that wouldn't stop falling.  
  
She stood there for what must have been five minutes, debating on whether to knock or follow her gut instinct and run. Her breath came in short gasps as she watched the sun's brilliant light reflect on the windowpane, sending her torn face into sharp relief.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Haley? What's wrong?" Concern appeared in Lucas's eyes and he ushered her inside. They sat on his bed. Without preamble she threw herself into his chest and cried. Her body shook and Lucas tried to control it, hugging her tightly but gently against his chest. Lucas sat there shocked for a moment, seeing his best friend wretch with such power. He hadn't seen her cry this way in a few years now and it scared him.  
  
"Shh...Hales? Hales what's wrong?" He asked her soothingly, petting her hair in the way his mother always did.  
  
For a moment, she couldn't speak. She couldn't bear to let the moment end; she couldn't bear to let Lucas think any less of her. She didn't want to tear him apart...  
  
Couldn't their lives just be simple forever?  
  
"I-I..." She shook her head. "I don't know how it happened...well, I do, I just don't..."  
  
"Just calm down." He waited patiently for her to stop crying and for her to look him in the eye. "Now please tell me." He was getting scared now.  
  
"I'm pregnant," She whispered to her hands. She bit her lip, ready for the cries of outrage, the looks of disgust, the accusations...but they didn't come. She looked up to see Lucas staring blankly at a wall, his lower lip jutting just slightly out in what Haley took as confusion, maybe silent rage.  
  
"What?" His voice was calm, monotone, as if he wasn't sure he had heard her right. But of course he did. Damn him for making her say it again.  
  
"I don't know how it happened...I haven't been with anyone...except for..." Her eyes opened wide as Lucas waited for her to finish her sentence. But she wouldn't.  
  
"Except for who, Haley?" His voice was a little higher.  
  
"Well..." Her cheeks burned at the thought. Lucas ran his fingers through his hair distractedly. She took a deep breath, bracing herself.  
  
"Nathan."  
  
Lucas swore under his breath and looked out into the fading sky, its brilliant rays fading into night. They sat silently, Haley chewing her nails nervously, feeling as though she might throw up.  
  
Instantly the air between them was filled with the thick hatred Lucas and his brother had for each other. Memories flitted between them and they came to a soundless understanding that the memories would lie in the past, and that neither of them would bring any of it up. Haley gulped.  
  
And she thought that coming to him would be easier than going to Nathan.  
  
"But I don't know if it was him," She said, licking her lips in a  
nervous way, trying to make amends for the pain she had brought to  
Lucas's face.  
  
"Lucas, I need to tell you something, but I need you to promise not to  
judge me."  
  
"Go on." His eyes told her that he wouldn't. She trusted him more than anyone just then. Haley took a deep breath.  
  
"Well...the night after Nathan and I had a fight...he blamed a bunch of things on you and I got mad... I-I went to that party at Tim's. And...I don't...I don't...remember much of anything." She bit her lip and stared determinedly at the bedspread, bracing herself for the next part. "But I woke up the next morning, and...I...it was...I was in the guest bed at Tim's house. And I'm...I'm pretty sure that I...that I..." She couldn't finish and she broke out in fresh sobs.  
  
Lucas wrapped his arm protectively around her. "Shh...it's okay." His eyes grew wide as realization hit him. He couldn't tell her...but he had to...  
  
"Hales?" Haley looked up at his nervous tone. He fingered his bedspread, the soft, hand stitched quilt his mom had made him, tilting his head nervously to one side. Haley had seen him like this before, but it never ended in anything she liked to hear. "I was at the party too...I-I...I know who you were with." His mind flashed back to a drunken Haley, disappearing into a dark room with a giggle. She searched his body language and face but found nothing.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I woke up at Tim's house too." This was so hard. His throat was constricting, choking off his last word. Her eyes looked questioningly into his and he looked away. "I woke up next to you."  
  
She opened her mouth, and closed it again, staring at him with wide curious eyes.  
  
"I...we...we?" Was all she could manage. She gave a small gasp and looked away from him, unable to believe it.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hales. I didn't mean to. I was upset over the whole Brooke and Peyton thing, and...you...were... I was so wasted." He shrugged with a helpless sigh. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"We're going to be parents?" Haley whispered to him, subconsciously holding her stomach. Lucas took a deep breath, but he knew that he was doing the right thing.  
  
"Well, we don't know for sure." But when he looked into her eyes, he knew that he would be the father. Haley. The woman who he was going to be with for the rest of his life.  
  
"What are we going to do?" She asked him tearfully. She curled up beside him and cried again. They lay there for a long time until they fell asleep. Lucas's arm protectively wrapped around her, and her face buried into his shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FLASHBACK: Karen's Café, night.  
  
"I...believe...this is heaven to me..." Haley's words rang out and Nathan watched her with admiration. She felt her eyes on him, and she ended the song with a long, shaky note, her fingers dancing briskly on the piano.  
  
Nathan came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck, tickling her with his soft breath. She smiled.  
  
"That was beautiful," He whispered to her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Where did you learn to sing like that?"  
  
"Actually, Karen taught me some of it. I took lessons with her back in middle school." She grinned. "This was my favorite song. I remember she sang it to me and I was instantly in love with it. I've never seen anyone sing it more beautifully."  
  
"I have." He grinned. She slapped his knee. "No, I'm serious. That was amazing."  
  
"You're amazing." She kissed him, melting into his arms. His hand went down to rest on her stomach, massaging it gently.  
  
"I know." He joked. She laughed, twisting around so she was facing him. He looked at her seriously. "You know, I'm really glad you've been here for me. I don't think I could have gotten through all this without you."  
  
Haley smiled.  
  
"I love you." He said to her, his finger trailing her cheekbone.  
  
"I...I love you too." She said with a content smile, wondering when the last time was that she had been this happy. Never. She brushed her lips against his and then gave him a hug. "I'm just glad I could be there for you."  
  
"Me too." It was quiet for a moment, the sweet silence surrounding them and the comfort of the moment. "I just wish they would stop fighting."  
  
"I know. It'll be okay. At least you have options now."  
  
"Yeah. But I don't know what I should do. I mean, my mom left me and Dad for a while to live out some secret fling, and my dad is an insane control freak who frequently pisses me off. I don't want to live with either one of them."  
  
"Well," Haley said, giving him butterfly kisses on his neck, which sent shivers down Haley's spine. "You could come live with me." She let her sentence trail off suggestively. Nathan wiggled his eyebrows and Haley giggled.  
  
"Yeah. Then they would be sorry." Nathan fell silent again and looked out the dark window. "I'm just wondering..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to know why my dad is such an ass. He just...I don't know." He sighed. "I mean, I could understand my mom's wanting to run away from him if he had been such a jerk back then...but...I can't seem to come up with an excuse for him." He shrugged. "Maybe if Lucas hadn't been around, things would be different."  
  
Haley tensed in his arms. He looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"Well," Said Nathan hesitantly, aware that he was treading on thing ice. "My dad has always been this way, ever since I was really little. I'm told that he wasn't always like this, though, that he was once a great guy and everything."  
  
Haley raised her eyebrows. "When?"  
  
"Before Lucas was born. When that happened, I guess the world just stopped for him and he became this psycho person. I dunno. It just makes me wonder what would have happened if Lucas hadn't been born...there wouldn't be all of these problems, I guess."  
  
Haley was suddenly cold, stiff in Nathan's warm embrace.  
  
"What?" He asked her.  
  
"That's a terrible thing to say. You don't mean that. You know that Lucas has nothing to do with your parent's divorce?" Her eyes were pleading, giving him the chance to take back what he said.  
  
Nathan shook his head. There was so much bottled up inside him, so make rage and confusion about his parents, that he didn't really know what the reason was anymore. He clenched and unclenched his hands, searching the floor for answers with his eyes. "I think that things would have been simpler," He shrugged. He knew that she cared for Lucas, but he didn't really care at the moment. The pain was too great.  
  
Haley untwined herself from his arms and went over to the counter where her coffee was sitting.  
  
"Hales?"  
  
"I can't believe you're blaming your problems on Lucas, Nathan. This has absolutely nothing to do with him. You're just reaching for answers that aren't there...you're wrong."  
  
Nathan bristled. "I forgot," He said, his tone suddenly colder. "You have to defend him. You love him."  
  
Haley stared at Nathan. "Lucas is like my brother." She said simply.  
  
"Yeah, well, Lucas IS my brother and I don't enjoy a damn minute of it!" He said, his voice rising. "But maybe you like having him around...maybe you like him as MORE than a brother..."  
  
Haley rolled her eyes. "Nathan, you're crazy."  
  
"Am I?" He seethed. "You've always stuck up for him. ALWAYS. Even against me. You're BOYFRIEND. The guy you said you loved, remember? Don't I mean anything? I'm so sick of Lucas being this perfect person in your head, while I am just some poor rich kid with a messed up family."  
  
"Nathan!" Haley said, the coffee halfway to her lips again, her mouth open in shock. "How could you think that? That's not how I see you...OR Lucas. Is that why you are blaming all of this stuff on him? Because you think I think he's better than you or something? Are you jealous?"  
  
"Of WHAT?" He looked outraged. "Of the fact that my girlfriend thinks he's some sort of GOD while I appear to be some messed up kid with a bunch of problems? Yeah, I guess you could say that. I'm just wondering why you are with me and not with him."  
  
"Because I love you," Haley said quietly, tears appearing in her eyes. "I love you, Nathan. Not Lucas. Not the thought of Lucas. You."  
  
Nathan said nothing.  
  
"If I loved Lucas, would I have told you that I loved you? Would I be with you at all right now? His sworn enemy?" She stood and went up to him, and looked him in the eye, with an attempt at a teasing smile. He looked away. "Nathan, I love you because you're you. The fact that you're family is messed up doesn't bother me. The fact that you think that it does bother me, bothers me. You know me." Her eyes pleaded with him but he refused to look at her.  
  
Haley sighed and picked up her jacket, tears racing down her cheeks. "Your decisions are what's causing problems right now, Nathan." She opened her mouth again, ready to say something more, but closed it and shook her head, thinking better of it, and slipped out of the door and into the night.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like it? LOVE it? (yea!) haha well there's this fabulous little review thing you can do to let me know (you know, they don't put them on here for nothing!)  
  
If you don't want me to continue, please by all means don't review! Tehe okay NOW I'm done.  
  
NEXT TIME on Protecting her always: The secret is shared with Peyton...how will she react? Haley comes face to face with Nathan for the first time since she found out. 


	2. The bridges we burn

AN: Hey guys I just wanted to say a quick thanks to all the WONDERFUL support! I soooooo appreciate it ~ you all are my hero! Haha. (Now I just have to hope you all like this one as much)  
  
Description: Haley comes face to face with the biggest challenge of her life...telling her ex-boyfriend that she might be having his...or his brother's...child. Also Lucas tells Peyton...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah.  
  
The bridges we burn: by grace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Haley was groggy and nauseous, standing behind the counter at the café. The food looked both divine and revolting, and she didn't know whether to barf or eat everything. She was contemplating stealing a cookie when Nathan stepped through the door, the bells jingling with warning.  
  
Everything froze, including Haley's insides, as Nathan stood framed in the doorway, looking into her eyes. He was going to apologize. She wanted to hear his apology. She wanted everything to be better. But she couldn't sit there and listen to it without thinking of the fact that she was pregnant, possibly with his brother's child. She felt nauseous again at the thought. Damn morning sickness.  
  
Haley stepped away from the counter and took her apron off. Her hands were shaking as she did so. She stepped in back, where Karen was sitting over some paperwork.  
  
"Karen? Can I take my break now? I don't feel very well..."  
  
Karen took once glance at her, and nodded, concern etched in her eyes. A lot like Lucas's, Haley thought briefly as Karen left. Haley stood and stepped out from the back room, heading towards the bathroom.  
  
She couldn't tell him now. She just couldn't.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. The warm weight threatened to overpower her, but she couldn't breathe and shook off his hand, instantly wishing that it were around her waist instead.  
  
"Haley..." His voice sounded in her ears and a tear slipped down her cheek. She didn't even stop to face him but ran straight into the bathroom. And she had no intention of ever coming out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FLASHBACK: Tim's party (Lucas remembers this, not Haley)  
  
Their bodies were intertwined, the heat and passion between them unfamiliar but completely desired. Their legs and arms were tangled in a comfortable embrace; their kisses were feverish and sensual. Lucas couldn't imagine that he kissing his best friend. Could feel so damn good. Haley. His Haley.  
  
Kissing Haley reminded Lucas of warm childhood memories of the two of them. Just an extension of their friendship, was all. Hurt and pain throbbed through him as he remembered the reason he had come to the party in the first place. To forget about Peyton and Brooke.  
  
He kisses became even more feverish, but still gentle as he tried to wipe away the memories. He wanted something simple, and he knew he was going to get anything but that if he didn't stop.  
  
But a passion that had been building up inside of him threatened to explode, and he couldn't take his hands from her body. They ran their own path, as if they had been waiting for this, it was supposed to happen...  
  
Haley's breath smelled of beer and Lucas wondered for a moment what she could be thinking. Her eyes fluttered delicately as he lifted her shirt over her head, pausing for a moment, reveling at the beauty of Haley, even in her drunken state. She was swaying a bit, awkward. Lucas could handle his alcohol usually, but right then he didn't know how, he didn't care...  
  
They melted back into each other and Haley's words came out in a hushed whisper that sent shivers up Lucas's spine.  
  
"So long..." He didn't know exactly what she meant. They had come up here so that they could talk about Nathan. But comforting hugs had turned to drunken kisses, unsure, full of questions, needing answers that they weren't sure existed...  
  
END OF FLASHBACK (tbc)  
  
Lucas's mind was still racing as he worked that afternoon in Keith's garage. The same scene, fresh in his mind, wouldn't stop replaying in his head. That night.  
  
He wasn't using his bad arm, but he was still managing to get a fair amount done. He was just finishing his second oil change when Peyton came into the garage, her face set in a determined way.  
  
"Hey." She greeted him. He wiped the grease off his hands.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
He shrugged, not sure if he wanted to tell her or not. The girl he had loved for so long...and now had no chance with. Ever. The thought made him dizzy and he looked at her with a new light. "I've got a lot on my mind." He finally managed.  
  
"Care to share?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Peyton stepped back, looking confused and slightly offended. "Oh. Well, I was just dropping a strip off...thought I'd come by to see...if you wanted to talk or anything." Her eyes gleamed and Lucas thought he heard a hidden meaning in her words. "Maybe not. I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Peyton wait." This was too hard. He had to tell her.  
  
She turned with a curious glance and came over.  
  
"You...you'd better sit down for this." Peyton's eyebrows furrowed and she sat beside him on a bench.  
  
He couldn't look at her. Flashes of them together ran through his mind and he stared at the ground painfully. He fiddled with the dirty rag in his hands, and Peyton waited for him patiently.  
  
"Well it can't be good. Otherwise it wouldn't be so hard to say."  
  
Lucas shook his head and looked into Peyton's sparkling eyes, so full of hope and life. "Just...do me a favor. One more time, before..." He trailed off and looked at her lips, which were twisted into a worried frown. "Just..." He closed his eyes and felt her lean towards him. He kissed her gently, shivers rippling through his body.  
  
They parted, and Peyton's eyes remained closed for a second, savoring the moment. Lucas watched her painfully. Peyton's eyes opened and focused on his again, full and warm.  
  
"Lucas, what's this about?"  
  
She was so beautiful. Damn her for making this so hard.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Excuse-me?"  
  
"I mean, Haley is."  
  
"Omigosh." Peyton's mouth opened in shock. "Are you serious? Haley? Tutor girl? But...who's the father?" She asked, paling, already knowing the answer.  
  
"I am."  
  
Peyton was silent. She looked at her hands, biting her lips again. Her eyebrows were furrowed again and she looked confused.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Pretty sure."  
  
"But when?" She asked, her voice shaky.  
  
Lucas looked away. "A few weeks ago, at Tim's party. We...we got a little drunk and things went a little too far...I'm so sorry...I-I really....I really wanted things to be different..."  
  
"I know." Peyton's voice was unsure, questioning. But she looked at him and the pain in his face told her all she needed to know. He didn't love Haley like that. She stood and looked at the ground, avoiding Lucas's searching stare.  
  
"Sounds like you have a lot to think about," She said, and he knew she meant not only about Haley but about where he would fit into her life. Whether he would be with Haley from now on.  
  
Lucas said nothing.  
  
Peyton looked at him once last time, and their eyes connected. At that moment a flood of emotions rushed through Lucas and he felt dizzy. He saw them together, how they had been together, how they might have been together...he saw all possibilities that might have been or could be and for a moment he was lost in his thoughts. In that moment that seemed like an eternity her eyes never left his.  
  
A single tear leaked from Peyton's eye and she turned and left, leaving a dizzy Lucas in her wake, as sad and confused as ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peyton sat that night, with her knees curled into her chest, tears still running down her face, uncontrollable. She didn't make a move to wipe them from her eyes. She allowed them to trail cool paths down her smooth cheeks, enjoying the way they made her feel numb.  
  
She had a dozen sketches littered around her bed. She took careful time to survey each one. None of them were perfect, but they all held a little part of her. There were a few of Lucas's face of pain. She had failed miserably the first few attempts at capturing the exact expression he had scarred her mind with.  
  
There were a couple that she liked of Lucas being with her, hold her hand or with his arms around her. Then there was a few with Haley, her faced rough and blotchy, as Peyton couldn't bear to spend much time on it. As she surveyed this one, she let her mind wander a few months into the future, to where Haley would be having Lucas's baby and Lucas would be bound to her forever, as Peyton knew that he wasn't the kind of guy to leave her.  
  
"Forever." She whispered the word aloud to the empty room, the dark shadows mocking her and her misery. Falling into the familiar feeling of loneliness, the shadows seemed to swallow her, capturing her in the quiet, familiar night.  
  
She let the sheet drop to the floor, her hands and her face slipping together and her face falling into her knees. Her shoulders heaved with the sudden intensity of loneliness, the thought of never being with Lucas again.  
  
She fell asleep like that, not realizing that the object of her affection and turmoil was watching her from his computer screen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how was it? Didja like it? Hehe well let me know. I appreciate all reviews, I really do. Next chapter is almost done and it will be out soon. I hope you enjoyed this one...I aim to please!  
  
Oh, and I forgot to mention this, and I dunno if it really matters, I think you might have figure it out, but Brooke is not pregnant with Lucas's child.  
  
That's it! Much luv! 


	3. Opportunities

AN: Alrighty guys, here it is. Not much to say about it, only that I enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Hehe. Let me know- thanks for all the support, as always.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. Well...maybe the characters of young Haley and Lucas? I dunno bout that, but either way, I only own this story.  
  
Opportunities by: grace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haley flipped through a magazine, not really looking at the pages. The warm sunshine was dancing across her back through the window as she lay facedown on Lucas's bed. She had talked to her parents earlier that week, and lets just say they weren't as thrilled as Karen was.  
  
"I can't believe your mom is letting me live with you guys." Haley said.  
  
Lucas looked up from where he was struggling to get his shirt on. Haley watched him as he frowned at the blue fabric.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I guess she figures that nothing worse can really happen." He smiled. She gave a small chuckle.  
  
"I guess she's right." Haley sighed. "Then there's the fact that my parents don't really want me in their house right now." Her bottom lip trembled, which Lucas knew was a danger sign...any second she could start crying...  
  
"Hey, help me with this?" He gestured to his shirt. "My arm's still pretty sore."  
  
Haley hopped off his bed and lifted the shirt back off of him, laughing. "You know, most people learn how to dress themselves before they get to high school." She then frowned at the fabric and gave Lucas an incredulous look. "You had it on backwards." She expertly flipped it back so that the shirt was right, and smoothed out a crease.  
  
"I hate wearing these stupid button-ups." Lucas grumbled. "I have to wear them for these basketball dinners. I swear, Whitey does it to make us suffer."  
  
"You look good in them though," Haley said mildly. She glanced quickly at his bare chest and a little surge rushed through her.  
  
God. It was only Lucas. She shook her head.  
  
"Really?" Lucas perked up. Haley pulled the shirt around his bare chest, Lucas only wincing slightly. When she reached around him, he stopped breathing for a minute when she got close to him. Warmth radiated off of him. She looked into his eyes, stunned to see an emotion she hadn't seen there before.  
  
Longing.  
  
Wait, she had seen that look once before.  
  
FLASHBACK: Lucas's room  
  
"Haley James, you are a cheater!" A young Lucas Scott stuck his tongue out at his best friend, who was snickering.  
  
"I am not! Besides, it's only fish."  
  
"So? It's still cheating."  
  
"You're just a sore loser!" She shot back.  
  
"Butthead!"  
  
"Wait, why am I the butthead? You're the one who can't stand to lose!" Haley laughed, her (very) long brown hair falling past her shoulders.  
  
"Well...fine you can be a worm-eater then."  
  
"Eww!" Haley's small hands flew to her mouth.  
  
"Then don't rub it in..." Lucas threatened. "Besides, I let you win."  
  
"I won...you lost..." Haley stood and did a triumphant kind of dance, swinging her hips like she had seen on MTV. Lucas laughed at her.  
  
"At least I can dance." He giggled at her attempt. Haley frowned and put her hands on her hips. She hopped down from the bed.  
  
"What's wrong with the way I dance?" Haley asked him self consciously, folding her arms around her thin frame.  
  
"Nothing, except for you stink."  
  
"WHAT?" She sputtered.  
  
"Don't act like it's the first time anyone's told you that," Lucas said mildly, shuffling the cards on his bed.  
  
"Well, actually, yeah."  
  
"Oh." He looked ashamed for a moment. "Sorry."  
  
"It's not like you can do any better."  
  
Lucas looked at her.  
  
"Oh? And you know this for a fact?"  
  
"Yes." Said Haley, sticking her nose in the air defiantly.  
  
Lucas hopped down from the bed and went into a kind of jig. It wasn't great, but it wasn't horrible either. Haley wanted to laugh at the expression on Lucas's face, the one of set determination and mixed triumph and embarrassment. He sat down, exhausted.  
  
"That was horrible." Haley lied. Really she thought it had been quite good.  
  
"It was?" Lucas's flushed face went suddenly pale.  
  
Haley giggled. "No. It was fine. Actually, I think you're the first boy I know that can actually dance."  
  
"Well thank you."  
  
"But I bet you can't slow dance."  
  
"Huh?" Lucas looked dumfounded.  
  
"You know, when girls and guys dance together? Like at school dances and stuff?" Haley looked at him incredulously.  
  
"Oh. I don't 'slow dance'."  
  
Haley giggled.  
  
"You're going to lead a lonely life then."  
  
"Whatever." Lucas shrugged, looking shiftily at her before crossing his arms.  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What if...I don't know how to dance?" Lucas asked, his cheeks flushing again.  
  
"I can show you," Haley offered, holding out her hand. Lucas took it, unsurely, and she pulled him to the middle of the room. She put on a CD, letting the notes drift into the air. Lucas gulped, suddenly nervous.  
  
"Now you put your hands here," She instructed, pulling his hands to her waist. "And then I put my hands here," She placed hers on his shoulders. Lucas was tense. "And then you just sort of sway."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The music played and Lucas grew more comfortable, remembering that it wasn't a girl that he was dancing with, it was his best friend. The one who had always been there for him. Always taught him things that he hadn't known, showing him the way things worked, what he was supposed to say and when.  
  
But then there was a whole other side to Haley he had not seen before. The one who wore lip gloss occasionally, when her mother gave her an old tube. The one who for the first time had worn a skirt, whom he had convinced that no one could see the knick she had on her leg from her first time shaving.  
  
The one who was now teaching him to dance, handing him yet another useful tool for the future.  
  
Haley looked into his eyes and that's when she saw it. A longing, one she had not seen before. Unfamiliar territory to both of him. He looked at her in a way she had only ever seen actors look at actresses, lover to lover. Then, bringing her closer with his arms, he closed his eyes.  
  
Numb, speechless, Haley had closed hers, and allowed herself to be pulled forward. His lips were about to brush against hers when they heard Karen calling Haley from the kitchen. They broke apart, not looking at one another, not really knowing what had happened.  
  
"Haley?" Karen's head popped through the door and she smiled at the blushing pair. "Your mom called. Dinner is ready."  
  
"Okay, thanks Karen."  
  
"Anytime, sweetie."  
  
Haley grabbed her stuff and fled from the room, blushing madly. That was the last time she would ever teach Lucas anything.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
The next time they had seen each other, they had pretended that it had never happened; sinking back into the comfortable co-existence they had together. But still, Haley knew that she would never forget that day. They had looked the possibility in the face, and then turned from it. From then on, Haley had always wondered what would have happened...  
  
They had been 13 years old.  
  
And her she was, staring the possibility in the face again, so many years later. The prospect of her best friend. The one that had taught her to ride a bike and to dribble a basketball, in exchange for a lesson on tying ties. The one who slept with a blanket until he was six, and had accidentally swore during a sermon in church once because he had stubbed his toe on a pew.  
  
These memories rushed to her mind and she smiled, and shook her head, stepping back for the second time from the opportunity. The possibility. Naw. Not Lucas. Not now.  
  
Lucas cleared his throat uncomfortably, and shifted. Haley buttoned his shirt quickly for him, and stepped out the door, not saying a word.  
  
But then again, she really didn't need to. Her stepping away from him had told him everything he needed to know. Which was fine with him, he hated confrontations. And besides, it was Haley for crissakes, what was he thinking? Just missing Peyton was all.  
  
But he still couldn't help but wonder why he was even a tiny bit disappointed.  
  
Stupid hormones, Haley thought, making her way to the guest bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like it? Hehe let me know, as always! I luv all of the wonderful responses, thank you!  
  
Next time: You know who the father is, but Haley doesn't. You will be surprised on who does find out...  
  
Review review! If you want more!  
  
Much luv, The Review Whore (i.e. me) tehe 


	4. A shared secret

AN: Okay so for those of you who didn't read my other story yet, I have been out of town this past weekend without access to a computer, I apologize profusely. I really liked this chapter, it's written kind of differently, but I like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything really...well, except for this new purse I just bought...sorry has nothing to do with the story...just keep reading.  
  
Description: You learn who the REAL father is (you have to figure it out, but the clues are there, be patient,) and Peyton comes to talk to Lucas.  
  
Enjoy.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the next few weeks, Haley saw Nathan everywhere. She saw him in the hallways, of course, but then he started appearing in other places, like the pages of her notebook when she was supposed to be studying. The damn coffee pots all seemed to reflect his smile when she was trying to clean them. The dark windows of the downtown shops also held his expression of removed indifference that she had been seeing on his face every time they were within shouting distance.  
  
Haley was getting lonely.  
  
The days dragged out long before her, endless cycles of work and school, and doctors appointments. She couldn't look at the piano at Karen's café anymore, it sent her into a starry trance of remorse and regret.  
  
God she missed him.  
  
But she didn't see how she could forgive him. And even if she did, how could she expect him to forgive her for having his brother's child? It didn't seem feasible. And yet every time they came close, she wanted to reach out and hold his hand, tickle his neck with her butterfly kisses once more, feel his hand on her back...  
  
But she would simply look down at the ground, pretending she didn't feel his stare. She couldn't be any more miserable.  
  
To top it all off, she was starting with the morning sickness. She hadn't really had it much at first, only a few times or so. But no luck with that lasting. A few weeks into the pregnancy, and she was full blown every morning, sometimes during the night, and occasionally on pizza day in the cafeteria.  
  
Karen had gotten as much ginger ale as she could afford, claiming that it helped with the morning sickness. Karen had been such a help to Haley, she felt a deep gratitude towards her. Karen seemed to empathize with her more than anything, and Haley found her to be a steady rock throughout this confusing storm. And it still was, evermore, confusing.  
  
Not that she would ever tell Lucas, but she was not happy. Well, who would be? But the truth was, she had always pictured having her first child. With the man she loved, after she was married and had a nice house and a good job. A future. Now all it seemed she had was her and her baby.  
  
And Lucas. He would always be there, she knew. But besides the little episode in his bedroom, she had never felt anything like that for Lucas. And she was pretty sure she didn't want to. And that he didn't want to.  
  
Haley stepped up to her locker, struggling to hold her book bag and purse while fiddling with the combination, ignoring the people all around her. She had felt a sudden increase in whisperings, and wondered whether she was just paranoid, or if they were all talking about her. She managed to open the locker while holding her pen in her mouth, and promptly dropped it when she saw what was inside.  
  
A single white rose.  
  
Her heart seemed to lift off the ground and she felt like she was melting into the floor like sappy goo. It was from...  
  
She opened the card and inside was a neatly typed note:  
  
It's only the rarest and most beautiful of flowers that can bloom in the windiest of seasons.  
  
~Lucas  
  
Haley felt a stab of disappointment that it wasn't from Nathan. She shook her head and picked up her stuff with difficulty. This baby thing was so damn hard. She tried to feel grateful. And she did successfully for a moment, closing her eyes and reminding herself that she has a best friend that loves her. She let her breath deepen and for a moment a sweet smile came to her lips, a genuine small gesture that filled her with unexpected warmth.  
  
But a moment later she felt a tear slide discretely down her cheek, as she let her unkempt hair fall into her face.  
  
She didn't feel quite as beautiful as a flower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucas let the sun's dying rays wash over him as he sat, immobile, at the kitchen table. His exterior was cool, all that moved at all was the corner of his mouth. It twitched up and down regularly, thoughts no doubt flashing through his mind.  
  
The house calm and peaceful around him, it's warm tones giving him comfort for the mistakes he might have made. Even now he wasn't so sure. Every fiber in his being was telling him that he should have chose differently. But his heart was telling him something else.  
  
He really did love her.  
  
FLASHBACK: Tim's party - continued (Lucas remembers this, not Haley)  
  
Lucas's heartbeat was erratic as Haley trailed kisses up his neck. They had only really been fooling around, Haley giggling occasionally. Lucas smiled at her warm brown eyes. Haley's hair was messy around her face, and Lucas brushed it back behind her ears. She stopped for a second, her eyes sobering for just a moment. She looked confused.  
  
"You always have taken care of me, haven't you Luke?" Lucas couldn't control his mind long enough to come up with a good reply to this, so he just stared at her, the both of them breathing heavily. Haley's eyes were filling with tears. "Please, Lucas, take care of me now. I want to forget, I just want to forget..."  
  
He didn't really know if she was making sense now, but his mind was still racing and he tried to slow it down. Memories and feelings washed over him and he suddenly tensed. Haley was right. He had always taken care of her, and now was not the time to stop. He held Haley tight just then, before they went any further, realizing that she might regret doing anything when she woke up sober tomorrow morning.  
  
He didn't want to jeopardize her happiness. Or what was left of it, after Nathan had gotten through with her. Lucas clenched his teeth. Just the thought of Nathan made him want to hurl something across the room. But since the only thing within reaching distance was Haley, he held to her steadfast against his storm of emotions.  
  
Never had he seen her like this. So alive, so bare, so vulnerable. Sweet, smart, lovely Haley. Here, drunk off her ass, sobbing uncontrollably, her shirt lying on the floor and her pants somewhere under the covers. She looked like a small child. Or a confused, grown woman. Even now he couldn't decide.  
  
She sobbed silently into his shoulder, and he didn't say anything else. He rubbed her back for her and that calmed her down a bit. Reluctantly he stopped her kisses and held her gently in his arms, stroking her hair.  
  
She fell asleep like that, and Lucas watched her. He didn't sleep at all himself, he just watched her lay peacefully, wondering what exactly they had been thinking, crossing the friendship line and heading into a dangerous, confusing territory. Did he regret it?  
  
He already missed the simplicity.  
  
After two hours of contemplation, he decided on not saying anything about their night together. He really didn't think she would remember it anyways, not if he left now. She looked troubled, even in her sleep, and Lucas couldn't imagine bringing any more pain to those lovely features.  
  
His heart heavy, he dressed quietly and tucked Haley into the bed, and then turned to leave. He locked the door from the inside and then pulled it shut, to assure himself that no one would come in to bother her. He felt guilty for just leaving her, but he knew that it would hurt her even more if she had woken up next to her best friend.  
  
But still, as he slipped out the door, he cursed himself, even though he knew he was making the right choice. Even so, he knew nothing would ever be the same.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
There was a knock at the door that startled his silence and sent him into almost knocking the vase holding drooping daisies onto the yellow tiles with a crash. But the flowers were saved, and every look of regret or feeling at all but pleasantness was wiped from his face as he went to answer the door.  
  
He was expecting the mailman, maybe, or else the little girl down the street who often tried to sell them Girl Scout cookies. But as he opened the door, prepared to turn down the eager face standing on the other side, his mind went blank.  
  
She was wearing somewhat of a hopeful expression, with just a bare hint of tears in her eyes as she surveyed him for what seemed like the first time in months, although it had been mere weeks since their encounter at the garage. And days since he had last avoided her gaze in the hallways.  
  
"Can I come in?" She broke the silent stares with a light question. She was biting her lip. Lucas started, sure for a moment that she wasn't really there.  
  
"Yeah, come on in."  
  
They sat at the kitchen table, Peyton fingering the drooping daisies, Lucas watching her silently, shame and guilt and pride washing over him.  
  
"So what's up?" He asked her finally.  
  
"I know." She said quietly. Her tone wasn't angry, or confused. Just simple.  
  
This confused him for a moment, as it did not quite fit his question. Then he raised his eyebrows, and he understood. He looked down at his rough hands. She watched them too, wondering what he was thinking...wondering if she would ever hold those hands again in her own.  
  
"How?"  
  
Peyton smiled and stood from the table. She went to sit in his lap, and he accepted her graciously, convinced that it was a dream and that at any second he would wake up, and be back in his nightmare.  
  
"I can feel it. Besides, the look on your face told me everything I needed to know. I can't believe you did that." There was a silent understanding between the two suddenly, and Lucas smiled ruefully. He couldn't believe that someone would know him that well.  
  
"She means a lot to me." He told her. Peyton raised her eyebrows. Lucas traced a finger down her temple with complete ease and sincerity, as if he had done it a million times before. All traces of doubt were eased from her mind with his touch. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her gently.  
  
She answered with a more passionate kiss, one that rendered them both breathless.  
  
"...I'd better go." She said. She made no move to get up. Lucas smiled. She kissed him again. It was a wild, first lover kind of kiss, filled with sweet understanding and such a deep connection that only they understood.  
  
"You'd better go," Said a breathless Lucas, his cool blue eyes still boring into hers, revealing an incredibly honest and rare emotion that Peyton couldn't quite place. She shivered as he lightly traced a finger down her spine. She was breathing heavily too, but not from the kissing. She had missed him so much...she searched his face, trying to memorize every part of it.  
  
She kissed each of his eyelids and his nose, and his cheeks. She brushed his lips with a butterfly-light kiss, and then moved down his neck, memorizing every bit of him as she went.  
  
His hand went to gentle circles on her back. He moaned with delight as she moved down his neck with a trail of butterfly kisses. She took his free hand in her own as she stopped, and looked into his eyes. She intertwined their fingers and kissed his hand.  
  
"I want this," She whispered. Her eyes wouldn't leave his blue ones...they stared at her with such meaning that she couldn't take her eyes away from them. "No matter how long it takes..."  
  
Lucas looked down, the moment both shattered and illuminated. The reality came crashing back into him, hitting him with the cold, hard facts. He was going to be the father of his best friend's baby. A baby that was undoubtedly not his. They fell into a heavy silence, full of meaning, but neither willing to address it.  
  
He looked at Peyton as though he would never see her again and reluctantly let her slide off his lap, and out the door. He watched her through the window as she made her way to her car, her blonde curls swirling in the wind behind her, the sunset gracing her figure with deep tones of a velvety blue and red.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So now you know....LUCAS IS NOT THE FATHER. Does that mean it's Nathan's? Or did someone else get to her? Hehehe. Either way, Peyton and Lucas have made up, although neither is quite sure where they stand. Where does this leave Haley? Will Lucas tell her he's not the father? Will he tell Nathan?  
  
Guess you'd better review if you want to find out. 


	5. Unspoken questions

AN: So this was a fun chapter to write, partially because I like seeing the chemistry between Lucas and Haley, and partially because I got to make Haley a pig. Hehehehe. Yeah, so I hope you enjoy.  
  
Description: Their first ultrasound! Yay! Also Haley faces the pressures of school and learns that not everyone is accepting of her news. Especially a certain head-cheerleader with a mean streak and a mission. Watch out, Haley!  
  
Unspoken Questions: by grace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next few weeks passed by quickly, the warm, sensuous summer turning crisp as Tree Hill readied itself for fall. Coats and scarves made their way from the depths of closets, noses turned pink, and all of the birds in the area left in search for warmer weather.  
  
Lucas was wishing he could do the same as he zipped his jacket against the cool breeze, hopping out of the car. Haley right behind him, munching on a power bar, they hurried (somewhat) into the doctor's office, breathing a sigh of relief as they reached the warm interiors.  
  
"Haven't you already had one of those this morning?" Lucas asked Haley with a teasing smile. She scowled.  
  
"They're...good." She said, her mouth full. "Besides...I'm eating for two. One for the baby, one for me."  
  
They sat down and in minutes were ushered into a small room with a large machine for their ultrasound.  
  
The nurse was short and squat, with a tight brown bun and a friendly smile. Lucas helped Haley up onto the table and then squeezed her hand as the nurse rubbed jelly on her stomach.  
  
"C-cold..." Haley shivered. Lucas draped his coat over her shoulders. Haley looked at him appreciatively, and the nurse gave a small smile.  
  
A few minutes later, their baby came on the screen. There wasn't much to the baby yet, but Lucas and Haley both looked on with awe. Lucas felt as though he might melt into the floor if Haley hadn't been there holding his hand.  
  
"That's us, Lucas," Haley whispered. Lucas squeezed her hand.  
  
They left the doctors office an hour later with the baby's first picture in their hands. Lucas couldn't stop grinning. Haley glanced at him and grinned herself; it was infectious.  
  
"Let's stop by Mickey D's," She said.  
  
"Still hungry?"  
  
"Don't mess with me, Scott. It's your baby I'm feeding."  
  
"How bout I cook for you instead?"  
  
"You? Cook?"  
  
"Hey now, my mother's a chef. I will have you know that I am an excellent cook." He said indignantly.  
  
"Alright then. Chef Lucas." She giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I haven't seen this movie in forever." Haley sighed happily as she and Lucas sat together on the couch at Lucas's house, the soft glow of television settling over them. Haley had a bowl of popcorn in her hand, and was watching the movie unblinkingly. The ultrasound picture lay on the table by Lucas. He couldn't help looking at it every once in a while.  
  
"Eh. It's just Pearl Harbor." Lucas frowned. It hadn't been his choice. He looked over at Haley with a bemused expression on his face. "And you're still eating?"  
  
"What?" Haley asked, her mouth full. "Hey, I didn't eat all of my potatoes."  
  
"You mean your third helping of potatoes?" He laughed at the indignant look on Haley's face. She threw a popcorn kernel at him and he ducked. "Hey!"  
  
"Hey what?" She challenged.  
  
"Hey this!" He tackled her, sending the popcorn bowl flying, knocking over the table. They giggled madly as they tossed, Haley trying to avoid Lucas's outstretched hands, Lucas trying to avoid Haley's pinching fingers.  
  
They ended up in a tangle on the floor, arms and legs intertwined and both breathing rapidly. Lucas looked over to see the picture lying on the floor. He grabbed it, and Haley laid against his shoulder, breathing warmly on him.  
  
"Can you believe it?" She whispered. "It's us."  
  
"I know. It almost doesn't seem real."  
  
"To you!" She groaned. "You don't have to deal with all the morning sickness and having to freakin pee every two seconds. It seems more than real to me. But I know what you mean." She cocked her head to the side and studied the picture for moment. "You know, it kind of looks like you..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah...see this lump? It almost looks like your face...or maybe your butt...I really can't decide."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Hey, I'm only saying..."  
  
"And I'm saying you'd better be nice, if you don't want all of this popcorn down your shirt." Lucas lunged again, shoving popcorn kernels down Haley's shirt. She squealed and pulled away from him, scrambling to the couch.  
  
"Lucas!" She giggled. "You are SO immature. You know, guys stopped throwing things down my shirt ummm....lets see...FRESHMAN year?"  
  
"Oh don't let them fool you Hales, it's on their minds everyday."  
  
"Uh!" Haley rolled off the couch and Lucas grabbed her gently, saving her from a massive fall.  
  
"Thanks," Haley giggled, settling on the floor. Lucas sat down next to her, and Haley propped herself up. Lucas watched as her stomach moved up and down, hardly believing that there was a small baby there.  
  
It was silent for a moment as they both stared at the picture, the movie forgotten. The comfortable silence between them suddenly grew tense.  
  
"Lucas?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She hesitated. "I know this is going to sound weird, but I'm glad it was you."  
  
He didn't need to ask what she meant. "I know, me too."  
  
"I mean, if it hadn't been you, if it had been Nathan, or some other random person I don't know if I could handle it. I really don't think that I could have survived..." Lucas smiled. She was so cute rambling on. "...Especially now since Nathan and I aren't even talking, and I..."  
  
"I know. I'm glad it was me, too." Lucas told her sincerely. And he meant it. Better him than some slimy asshole.  
  
Haley tipped his chin towards her and he let her do so, a question in his eyes, and also in hers. He was amazed that this beautiful woman in front of him was his best friend. The one he had grown up with. It just didn't seem real.  
  
He really did care for her. But he pulled away before she could even think about kissing him, and again he saw the look in her eyes, the questioning, the intensity. Those same eyes he had seen for years, and yet suddenly they were deeper with more emotion than Lucas had ever imagined possible.  
  
There was definitely a fine line he was walking between "friends" and "more than friends". He had crossed the line once before, but it hardly counted. The question was, where exactly on that line was he? And did he really want to cross that line again?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So your assignment is," Ms. Colmon, a woman in her late forties, short, with an even shorter temper stood before her sleeping class. It was to be expected. Mondays. "I want you to go home, and write a poem. It must be at least 10 lines long, and pertaining to 'love' and topics related. Feel free to say what you want with this one. But please, keep it pg. Thanks."  
  
The bell sounded and Haley stood quickly, desperate to get out of there. She hated this class. English was okay, but it was her only class with Nathan. Once a shared joy, she now took no pleasure to listening to love poems all hour when the object of her affection sat behind her, doing who-knows-what, and probably wondering why she was getting so fat.  
  
Haley bit her lip and rubbed her stomach self-consciously. A group of girls walked behind her, including Brooke and a couple of cheerleaders.  
  
"...She is getting fat," Haley heard one whisper.  
  
"So are the rumors true? Is she really pregnant?"  
  
"She has to be. No one can get that big so fast otherwise."  
  
"You know, I heard that she's screwed Nathan AND Lucas."  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath from Brooke and Haley closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself.  
  
"Figures." Brooke said coolly after a minute, a little louder as to be assured Haley could hear her. "It's always the quiet ones that turn out to be filthy little tramps." The other girls were quiet, watching the deadly silent battle between the two girls. "You know, I bet she's done Jake, too. And maybe Tim."  
  
The girls gasped.  
  
"Wow. And she's always seemed so nice." A girl with a squeaky voice whispered. "That's unreal."  
  
"Yeah, I bet she doesn't even know who the father is." Said Brooke's voice. Haley could hear the fear in her tone, even though it was well masked with malice. "It's such a shame, too. Her poor child is going to have a crack-whore as a mother."  
  
Haley could feel Brooke's razor sharp eyes bearing down on her. Haley fought back a tear and spun on her heel so that she was within a foot of Brooke.  
  
"You know, Brooke," Haley said bitingly, sick of Brooke and her jealous antics. "That's real rich, you calling me a tramp, when we both know there isn't any guy around here you haven't screwed to stay on top of these incessant mind games you play with people. You think I have issues? I didn't sleep with half the basketball team when my boyfriend cheated on me." There was a collective gasp among the people that had crowded to watch.  
  
"The way I see it, I'm not the one here with problems. At least not any that you should be concerned with. It's okay, Brooke. Lucas has moved on. You should too." Haley said the last part sympathetically, watching Brooke turn pink. She patted Brooke's shoulder with a sarcastic smile. "Don't worry, sweetie, I'm sure someone will take you, even though you are a cold- hearted, moral less bitch. Just don't give up." Brooke's mouth hung open momentarily, stung by this unexpected blow.  
  
Score one for tutor-girl, Haley thought as she pushed past Brooke, thanking her flaring hormones for the first time ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah! Go Haley! Alright normally I love Brooke, but I wanted her to be a lil mean in this story...she definitely got what she deserved! Hmmm Lucas and Haley or Nathan and Haley? Hmmmm you gotta wonder! Hehehe.  
  
Next time: Haley has to put her feelings in words, and Lucas and Peyton (finally!) get a little alone time.  
  
Review if you love me! (or my stories....which you know you do!)  
  
Much luv! 


	6. Thinking of you

AN: Alrighty guys, I'm gonna clear a few things up here...so the deal is, Haley is pregnant (which I can safely reveal is Nathan's). Nathan doesn't know she is pregnant, and Lucas obviously hates Nathan and wants to protect Haley from him, and thinks that Nathan wouldn't make a good father, so he is pretending that he's the father. Which puts an obvious strain on their relationship, because they both don't really know where they stand (Haley and Lucas). Haley doesn't know about Peyton and Lucas, but she knows that he still kinda likes her. Peyton is keeping it quiet, just because she loves Lucas so much. But don't give up hope, anyone! It's not over yet. Heh heh heh.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah don't own anything but this complicated story...sorry if I lost some of you there...let me know if you still have questions. Thanks as always for feedback!  
  
Description: Peyton and Lucas finally get a little alone time (this is for you Leyton fans! With all my love~) hehe. Haley faces the challenge of putting her feelings into words.  
  
Thinking of you: by grace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Laughter rang out through the otherwise silent household as the soft glow of dusk overtook the couple cuddling in Lucas's room. They watched the television as it blared at them through the semi-darkness.  
  
A short man with overly large glasses stood before the mike, talking into it with a grin. "So the next thing I knew, he was standing next to me in his boxers, holding the newspaper, breathing like a rhinoceros, and he goes..." The man drew a deep breath and gave a fair impression of a frantic man. "B-but w-w-where's the crème filling?"  
  
Peyton giggled. Lucas shrugged.  
  
"He's all right. Not the best I've seen." Lucas said. Peyton giggled at him.  
  
"Oh yeah? And who's the best you've seen?" Peyton challenged.  
  
"Well...I...Alright, he's pretty good." Lucas huffed. He broke into a smile as Peyton laughed harder.  
  
"You're just jealous. I am. I could never stand up there and make people laugh like that."  
  
"I can make people laugh," Said Lucas defensively. A sly smile stole over his features as he jumped up. He grabbed Peyton's jacket from a chair. Peyton watched him curiously.  
  
"What are you doing?" Peyton furrowed her eyebrows, a skeptical look coming over her.  
  
"Impressions." Said Lucas. He stood with the jacket draped over his shoulders, his chest puffed out, looking semi-important. He swept his hair into what was an uncanny "Dan"-do.  
  
"Well, I expect you to win. Or be wiped off the face of this earth, son, because I am not a man that takes lightly to losing."  
  
Peyton tried to keep a straight face. She really did. She was even on the verge of holding her mouth. But the determined look of dignity on Lucas's face was uncanny to that of her ex-boyfriend's father, and she just had to laugh.  
  
Lucas broke into a grin. He flopped down on the bed and playfully tried to bite Peyton's neck. She fell back on the bed, and pushed him off her with a smile.  
  
"Pretty good." Peyton nodded.  
  
"Your turn." He said, a smirk on his face.  
  
Peyton was silent for a moment, but finally nodded with a small smile and jumped up. She grabbed a hat from Lucas's desk and pulled it awkwardly over her bouncy curls. She frowned momentarily, then donned Lucas's class jacket. She grabbed the basketball and held it. She lifted her chin towards Lucas in acknowledgment.  
  
"Sup, man?" She tried in a deep voice, pouting a bit and looking around shiftily.  
  
Lucas cracked up.  
  
"S-skills?" He managed. Peyton laughed.  
  
"See? I'm good."  
  
"Ha...hey now, I didn't say that."  
  
"You didn't NOT say that." Peyton pouted. Lucas placed a sweet kiss on her lips.  
  
"Alright. Try this one."  
  
Lucas turned up the collar of his jacket and ducked his head a little bit, and stuck his chin up. He pulled his shoulders back and smirked, a basketball in one hand and the other hand in his pocket.  
  
"You know Lucas, there should only be one Scott on this team."  
  
Peyton clutched her stomach, laughing.  
  
"That's great." She giggled. "That's exactly like Nathan."  
  
Lucas lifted his eyebrows in an 'I told you so' look and pulled Peyton to her feet. She nodded and looked around for an idea, Lucas falling back onto his bed. Peyton pulled off her hat, allowing her blonde curls to bounce freely. She grabbed a book off of Lucas's desk and shoved a pencil behind her ear. Grinning in an embarrassed kind of way, she sat next to Lucas and punched his good arm playfully.  
  
"Hey, Scott."  
  
"Haley." There was a look of pain that flashed across Lucas's face but a second later it was gone, and Peyton decided to ignore it.  
  
Instead she dropped the book and the pencil on the floor, and stood on the bed.  
  
"How about now?" She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Lucas stared as she unzipped her sweater all the way, exposing her bra. She dropped her shirt by Lucas, and dropped, inching her way up to him, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
Her face was inches from his when she caught her breath. His eyes were so full of an emotion Peyton had never seen before.  
  
Love?  
  
Peyton couldn't be sure, but she smiled and kissed his lips softly. A gentle kiss. When they broke apart, Lucas smiled.  
  
"You."  
  
"Very good."  
  
"Not a very good impression, though."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. The real Peyton would have done this." His lips started at the base of her neck and trailed up to her lips, where he left her with a sensuous kiss.  
  
"Damn. I'm good." Peyton laughed.  
  
What had started out as innocent kisses soon turned into a full-fledged make-out session, their legs entangled, and the windows quickly steaming up. Peyton inwardly smiled. She loved the way she felt around Lucas.  
  
Free. Imaginative. Not like she was going to die at any second. She felt like every moment she spent with him extended her life, made her live a little more. She loved that feeling. Like she had been falling, and Lucas had caught her.  
  
She reached for his boxers, but felt a hand stop her. She looked up, surprised. But Lucas was shaking his head.  
  
"Haley," He said simply.  
  
Peyton's mind reeled. Haley? What did it mean? But Lucas took her sweaty hands in his and held them to his chest, looking earnestly into her eyes. Peyton stared back, trying to understand.  
  
Why didn't he want her?  
  
"I...I can't. I don't want what happened to Haley to happen to you," He told her quietly.  
  
Peyton's insides warmed. So it was out of concern that he was refusing her. She could live with that. She pressed her lips against his gently, ever so softly, a feather-light touch. Lucas kissed her back, and she smiled as they broke apart.  
  
"I can live with that." Peyton said, pouting a little. "For a little while, anyways."  
  
Lucas grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few miles away, Haley sat alone in the dim lights at the café. She sat at the piano, silent tears running down her face. She had promised herself that she wouldn't do this.  
  
She wouldn't think about him. She wouldn't go near the piano. And yet here she was, hunched over the piano, a pen and notebook in her hand, letting tears drip freely down her face and onto the deep wood. Thinking of Nathan, and all of their times together.  
  
Thinking how she might never have it again. Never the warm smiles, the kisses, the deep conversations. Never. Again.  
  
She shook her head to rid her mind of all Nathan-related thoughts. It's all because of this stupid assignment. She thought. If this stupid teacher hadn't assigned her to write a poem about LOVE, then she wouldn't be sitting here now, brewing over her thoughts.  
  
She looked into the dark window, realizing that she had been sitting there for over an hour. Everything was dark and quiet, and she became part of the silence. She closed her eyes, imagining that Nathan was there with her.  
  
A small smile came to her lips. She opened her eyes and saw his reflection in the dark window. She was imaging his face. She smiled at it. She grabbed her pen and notebook and began to write, sparkling tears still flowing down her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nathan watched through the window, as Haley scribbled furiously. The light surrounded her, and she seemed to glow. He shook his head sadly, biting his lip, and continued walking down the empty sidewalk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soooooo you like it? Hate it? Well I wanna know. Really I wanna know more if you like it, lol, because I'm human and I like hearing good stuff about my work. So who do you think Haley will end up with? I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but she could end up with either.  
  
Next time: Nathan finds out. Oh no! hehehe.  
  
Much luv 


	7. Just for today

AN: I know that I've made you wait a long time. So here it is. Oh, and for those who still are confused, I understand. I don't even think my explanation made any sense. Hehe. So HALEY is pregnant with NATHAN'S child, but Haley thinks it's LUCAS'S. Lucas hates his brother and so for obvious reasons he is pretending to be the father. We good? Hehe email me with questions @ dancerbabe988@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Naw, don't own nuthin. Still. Lol.  
  
Discription: Haley speaks her mind....FINALLY! How does Nathan react? Will Haley tell him about her pregnancy? And that it's his half-brother's child (It isn't really, but that's what HALEY believes.)  
  
Just for today: by grace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The classroom echoed with a dull, bored clapping and Haley's heart began to race. She clutched the paper in her hand, and she waited for Ms. Colmon to call her name. She heard it distantly, and stood.  
  
Holding her head high, and determinedly not looking at Nathan, she walked to the front of the class and stood there before all of the expectant faces. There was a giggling from the back, and Haley could only imagine that they were talking about her growing stomach.  
  
She felt Nathan's eyes boring into her, and she cleared her throat bravely.  
  
"Go on, Ms. James." Ms. Colmon said. Haley's hands shook but her voice was mostly steady as the words poured from her heart.  
  
"The wind is your breath,  
  
tickling my neck,  
  
and whispering words only I can hear . . .  
  
encircling me with strong arms,  
  
blocking out the rest of the world,  
  
making leaves dance magically for me,  
  
and running your invisible fingers  
  
through my hair . . .  
  
and suddenly  
  
you are gone,  
  
leaving the leaves dead,  
  
the noisy world thriving,  
  
and I,  
  
so raw and cold,  
  
without you." Silence rang out and some students looked at her with semi-interest, although most looked bored. Still, it was encouraging that she received the most applause of the afternoon. Nathan caught her eye as she went to sit down, and Haley caught her breath. The honesty reflected there...she averted her eyes and sat down, her heart still pounding. The fact that she pregnant and hadn't told her recent ex-boyfriend made the fact that he had actually looked at her seem both meaningless and full of promise. She couldn't believe that he didn't know by now, her stomach seemed huge to her. Still, she sat down and didn't move a muscle.  
  
After class, Haley hurried out of the classroom and to her locker. Quickly she grabbed her books and was about to slam the door, when she saw a figure approaching that made her freeze. Nathan sidled up to her and leaned against the locker. "Thanks for my poem." He said simply, beautifully. The first words he had said to her in months. The words rushed over her, his familiar scent was overpowering to her, too real to be a dream.  
"It-it w-wasn't you. For you." She stumbled. Nathan smiled, seeing through the lie immediately. He took a step closer and cupped Haley's face in his hands.  
"I miss you too." He told her sincerely.  
But before Haley could say another word, he cut her off with a sweet kiss that sent Haley's mind spinning. Her books fell to the floor, unnoticed as Haley's world came back into focus.  
She grinned as they parted, the first real smile she had in months. She reached up for another kiss.  
"I'm so sorry, Hales." Nathan started. But Haley held a finger to his lips.  
"You think I waited this long for an apology?" She whispered, the sparkling of happy tears in her eyes. He hugged her, enveloping her into the warm surroundings that she had grown so accustomed to.  
Haley left for 6th hour with a huge smile on her face that couldn't be broken. That was, until she heard a snide remark from behind her.  
"Well, at least we know who the father is," Came Brooke's cool voice, who had obviously been watching her.  
Haley hurried off, the smile fading slightly. She hadn't told Nathan about the baby. She couldn't bear to start their relationship up again with that news over his head. It would end before it had begun.  
Just let me be for today, Haley thought. I just want to have his love for today.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Haley wasn't the only one who couldn't stop smiling. Nathan entered the locker room, readying himself for practice with almost indecent delight. Haley. Beautiful, smart, lovable Haley.  
His again.  
The thought made his heart soar. Tim sat down on the bench beside him, taking off his shoes.  
"Hey, man."  
"Hey Tim."  
"What's with all the smiles? You'd think you had just won the lottery or something."  
"Naw. Just figured things out with my girl, is all."  
"Cool, cool." Tim said, not really listening.  
Lucas came from the coach's office with a grim smile on. He fled past them with only a curt nod to Jake, who was sitting a little ways down the bench. Jake nodded.  
"Where are you goin, Scott?"  
"Doctor's." Said Lucas, grabbing his bag and heading out the door.  
"Doctor's?" Said Jake, bewildered. "I wonder what's wrong with him? He's been goin to a lot of appointments lately."  
"They're not for him, I don't think." Said a guy named Charlie from the corner with a solemn nod towards the door Lucas had departed from. "Rumor is, he knocked up that smart chick."  
Nathan's heart stopped. He stood suddenly. The talking in the locker room stopped.  
"What smart chick?" He asked him, his eyes glowing dangerously. Charlie looked frightened.  
"Uh...I dunno man, jeez. Some Hannah girl, or something. Brown hair, getting big?"  
Nathan stepped up to Charlie, who shrunk with fear.  
"Haley? Haley James?"  
"Yeah, that's it."  
Nathan grabbed his bag and fled from the room without another word, the smile gone from his face.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ooooooh so Nathan knows now. So is he gonna be the crap out of Lucas? Confront Haley? Hehehe well if you wanna find out....u kno what to do!  
  
Much luv! 


	8. The truth shall set her free

AN: Hey guys sorry it took me so long. I really like this one. Hope you will too. Written with love. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still own nothing.  
  
Description: Bah, just read it and find out. It's too complicated to summarize.  
  
The truth shall set her free: by grace  
  
The doctor's office was sterile and white, but some how gave Haley an uneasy feeling as she and Lucas waited for the doctor. Outside the large glass window, the cloudy sky looked ominous. Something was about to happen. Mother's instinct. Haley smiled as she thought that. On impulse, she gave Lucas a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked with a small smile.  
  
"For everything. I really appreciate it." Haley said simply. Lucas gave her hand a squeeze. He got a feeling in the pit of his stomach just then, and frowned. He brushed it away, reassuring himself that Haley was still there and alright.  
  
"You say that until you go into labor." They chuckled. "Then everything becomes my fault." A fork of lightening pierced the sky.  
  
One, two, three, four...a booming thunder echoed out. Haley shivered. Lucas smiled.  
  
"Four miles away."  
  
"That's what I got."  
  
They were silent for a moment.  
  
FLASHBACK: Lucas's kitchen  
  
"MOM!" Lucas hollered out, bounding in through the door, soaking wet and Haley at his heels. "MOM It's RAINING!"  
  
The pair took their soaking jackets off, giggling at each other's appearance. A tired Karen appeared in the doorway and ushered them into the laundry room, where she promptly changed them into dry clothes.  
  
A huge crash of thunder shuddered the house and Haley jumped, gritting her teeth. She was frightened of thunderstorms. Karen saw this and with a small smile scooped the pair up in her arms and went into the kitchen. She began making hot chocolate.  
  
"Haley, are you frightened of thunderstorms?"  
  
"No." Said Haley defiantly. Then she shrugged. "Well, only a little."  
  
Karen smiled kindly. Lucas sat up straighter. "I'm not scared anymore! Tell her the story, mom!"  
  
"Well, Haley," Said Karen, bringing the hot cocoa over, and sitting down. "A long time ago, there was a lonely giant that live in the mountains a little way from a kingdom. The lonely giant would see the people in the kingdom laughing, and he would feel bad because he had never laughed."  
  
Haley sipped her cocoa and listened as outside the wind howled.  
  
"So one day, the lonely giant decided to wander over to the kingdom to make them as miserable as he was. He scared the people of the kingdom with his thunderous footsteps, and the people wouldn't be friends with him because he had scared them so much. But the lonely giant wanted to be friends with them now. So he devised a plan. He told the people of the kingdom that he would wait a second for every mile he was away before piercing the sky with his thunderbolt. From that day on, the lonely giant was no longer lonely, for he was friends with the people of the kingdom."  
  
"A second?" Said Haley doubtfully. "But that's not a lot of time."  
  
Karen laughed. "No, it's not. But listen, I will show you what I mean."  
  
A few seconds later, thunder boomed from the distance. Karen held up her hands.  
  
"One...Two...Three...Four..." A lightning bolt pierced the sky. Karen and Lucas smiled at Haley, who was wide eyed. "So the giant...the storm...is giving you warning so you can protect yourself from his thunderous footsteps. He's four miles away."  
  
Haley smiled. For the rest of the night, every time thunder rang out, Haley would hold up her fingers and count how far away the giant was. And from that night on, she wasn't scared. Well, for most of the time, anyways.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Haley squeezed Lucas's hand harder now, as thunder echoed out. They both smiled at the memory.  
  
Haley glanced at her best friend, unsure of how to tell him of her and Nathan's rekindled relationship. She decided that the direct approach would be best.  
  
"Listen, Lucas." She turned to him earnestly. "I have something important to tell you. Nathan and I are back together."  
  
Lucas looked stunned. He looked into her eyes, which were searching his nervously. He opened his mouth, and closed it. It seemed like there was no reason for his secret now. And yet, he didn't want to divulge it. Not now, not ever. But he had to tell her.  
  
"Haley I need to tell you something," He began painfully. This wasn't happening. He wasn't handing his best friend back over to his evil half- brother. He just wasn't. And yet his mouth kept moving, and his efforts to close it were futile. "I...I've been hiding something from you."  
  
Haley's features darkened slightly but she continued watching him, obviously just as nervous as he was. Lucas took a deep breath, still unwilling to let her go.  
  
That's not for you to decide, Lucas told himself. She will find out eventually anyways. Just do it, Scott.  
  
"Do you remember anything about that night at Tim's party?" He asked hesitantly. Haley shook her head with questioning eyes. "Well while we did do some things," He looked at his hands, and watched as Haley did the same, both of them embarrassed. It took a moment for him to continue. "But I stopped before things got too far. I didn't want you to do anything you would regret." He said honestly, his eyes pleading with her.  
  
Haley still wasn't quite processing everything. Seeing the confused look on her face, Lucas sighed impatiently at her for making him say it.  
  
"I'm not the father," He said despairingly. "Hales, Nathan's the father."  
  
"Is this...some kind of joke?" She choked. Lucas looked at the ground, and shook his head helplessly.  
  
"I'm sorry Hales. I couldn't let that-"  
  
Haley turned her back to him, breathing hard, and giving the undeserving approaching nurse the death-glare, as if it were somehow her fault. The nurse backed away, looking scared.  
  
She turned back to Lucas and slapped him across the face, furious tears sparkling in her eyes, still unable to believe it. Nathan was the father of her child? She shook her head furiously.  
  
"Take me home. Now." She told a stunned Lucas. Lucas obeyed, swallowing hard.  
  
The ride back to Lucas's house was cold and awkward, neither knowing what to say. Haley couldn't believe what Lucas had done. Lucas watched her in pain, as he reflected on how his plan had backfired. Instead of protecting Haley, he had hurt her, possibly beyond repair.  
  
"Haley, I-"  
  
"Don't talk to me Lucas. I don't think I can forgive you for what you did."  
  
He wanted to say he was sorry. He wanted to be there for her. His heart ached, wanting to squeeze her hand again. I did it for you, can't you see?  
  
"I think you should go stay at Peyton's for tonight." Haley told him, her voice shaking slightly.  
  
Lucas bowed his head.  
  
Nathan flipped his cell phone up and dialed the operator, his heart pounding furiously. Rain sprinkled his windshield. The operators voice came over the line.  
  
"Tree Hill hospital, please."  
  
"I will directly connect you."  
  
There was a dial tone, and then Nathan listened as the number was dialed. A lady's voice came over the line.  
  
"Tree Hill Hospital, this is Alyssa, how may I direct you?"  
  
"Yes, Hello, my name is Lucas Scott, and I was wondering if Haley James was there?" His heart constricted painfully as he said the next words. "She's there to check on her pregnancy."  
  
The nurse sounded surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry, who is this?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Scott. 2237 Harper lane." He said smoothly, glancing up at the house he was parked in front of. He drummed his fingers impatiently. There were lights pulling up the street.  
  
"Yes. Well, Mr. Scott, um, you and Haley just left a minute ago." There was a click. The nurse frowned. "You said this was Lucas Scott? It says here that the father is a Nathan Scott."  
  
But Nathan had already hung up, his worst fears confirmed.  
  
Drops of rain splattered the windshield as the car came to a rolling stop. Haley jumped out, giving Lucas one last hateful look that Lucas knew would scar his mind forever.  
  
He watched her as she marched determinedly up the driveway, the ominous feeling back in the pit of his stomach.  
  
He pulled away, not noticing the car that was partially hidden at the top of the driveway.  
  
Haley glanced up momentarily as she reached the top of the driveway, watching as the clouds threatened to open up and pour down on them. She shivered. There was a car door opened and she turned as a figure stepped out of a black car that was partially hidden behind some trees.  
  
Nathan.  
  
"Hey," Haley said nervously, wiping the tears from her cheeks. There was something about his presence there that made her nervous...had he seen her and Lucas talking? Did he know?  
  
"Hey." For a moment, Nathan's face softened at the look on her face. She looked so fragile. The rain was falling harder now. He walked up to her. His voice was quiet when he spoke, and it sent shivers down Haley's spine.  
  
"Please tell me it's not true."  
  
Haley's stomach dropped, and she gulped. She was suddenly feeling guilty and queasy. She looked up into his eyes.  
  
"What's not true?" She asked innocently, her tone fooling neither of them.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" He whispered.  
  
"H-how...did you know?"  
  
"I called the hospital."  
  
"Oh. So you know who the father is?" She asked timidly, hopefully. Nathan shot her a filthy look.  
  
"Yes. I know. Who the father is." He said snidely.  
  
Something about his tone made her think he wasn't happy about his newfound child. Haley frowned.  
  
"I thought, maybe, well..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say. "That you might be happy..."  
  
"That I would be happy?" Nathan gave a forced laugh. "Yeah, I'm thrilled."  
  
Haley looked down at the ground, tears flowing again.  
  
"I don't think we can be together with something like this hanging over our heads." Nathan said softly, hurt in his voice. "I can't believe you would hide something like this from me." Haley looked up at him pleadingly.  
  
"But..." Haley opened her mouth, but Nathan shook his head sadly.  
  
"I'm done, Haley."  
  
With that he turned and walked back to his car. Haley watched him, now sobbing as Nathan pulled out of the driveway.  
  
Her worst fear...she was alone again, this time with no one to run to. Her body shook as she stood in the now pouring rain, realizing she had lost everything. She turned to walk into the house, tears flowing freely down her face.  
  
There was only one thing to do.  
  
Peyton opened the door to find a soaking and very upset Lucas standing there. Outside the wind was howling and the trees were swaying in the wet night. Peyton was taken aback at seeing Lucas look so torn apart, looking so young and helpless.  
  
"She knows," Said Lucas, his voice breaking and a single tear dripping down his cheek.  
  
Karen shivered slightly and shook her hair out as she stepped into her warm kitchen, dropping her coat and purse on the table. She took a long sip of her coffee before continuing to her bedroom to change out of her work clothes.  
  
Flipping on her television, she turned it to the weather channel and set her mail and coffee down on the dresser. She watched as the weatherman frowned on the television.  
  
"It's gonna be a rough night," He was saying. "Severe thunderstorm warning for the Tree Hill area, and surrounding towns including Mount Pleasant, Macomb..." Karen frowned.  
  
"Haley?" She called out. There was no answer. Karen stood and went into the guest bedroom. "There's a severe weather warning, so we're gonna go into the basement until-"  
  
She stopped, noticing that the room was a mess. The drawers were pulled out, clothes spilling out of them, the bed was tousled and the lamp lay on the floor, broken. Karen gasped.  
  
She didn't even bother looking through the rest of the house. She knew it was empty. She grabbed the phone and hurriedly dialed Lucas's cell.  
  
"It's okay, Lucas," Peyton was saying to him. She couldn't believe it. Haley finally knew. She was free. She and Lucas could really be together. And it could be just them. Peyton sat with Lucas, who looked as though his best friend had died.  
  
Which she kind of had. Peyton reminded herself. She frowned.  
  
Lucas's phone rang, and he jumped slightly from the shock. He flipped it open.  
  
"'Lo?" Lucas said sadly.  
  
"Lucas? It's me. Haley's gone."  
  
AN: Oooooooooooh what's gonna happen? Where did Haley go? Review to find out! 


	9. An unlikely alliance

AN: Sorry guys, my computer is completely screwed up. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. I like seeing these two together. Especially now. Thanks as always for the support, I really love hearing from you guys it means a lot.  
  
Description: Two brothers that couldn't be any more different unite to find the one person that can bring them together.  
  
An unlikely alliance: by grace  
  
Lucas sped into his driveway, unseeingly. Haley was missing. Pregnant Haley was missing. His Haley. Everything felt so surreal as he jumped out of the car and ran into the house, He found his worried mother pacing the living room.  
  
"I don't know what happened," Karen said, her voice shaking. "I-I just came home...a-and she...she was gone."  
  
Lucas ran into Haley's room to find it a complete mess. Did this mean she was kidnapped? Or that she ran away? Lucas couldn't think straight. Peyton closed the kitchen door behind her as she shook out her hair, a worried look on her face. Lucas ran into the kitchen, Karen at his heels, unable to believe what he said next.  
  
"Peyton? What's Nathan's number?"  
  
Nathan was glowering in his room, lost in his thoughts. His window was open slightly, allowing the slight breeze to sprinkle drops of rain on his face. He nearly fell off his chair when his phone rang, jolting him from his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hey." Lucas's voice sounded un-hostile and worried on the line, which caught Nathan's attention.  
  
"What do you want?" Nathan asked, his own tone extremely hostile.  
  
"Is Haley with you?" Lucas asked urgently.  
  
"No. I expected she'd be with you." He said coldly. "Why?"  
  
"She and I had a fight. And now she's gone."  
  
Nathan started at this unexpected news. Haley was missing? His stomach clenched fearfully, forgetting that he supposedly didn't love her anymore.  
  
"Gone?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Shit Nathan, YES she's gone. Do you know where she might be?"  
  
"No, I have no idea." Nathan said honestly. His voice was filled with fear. "We had a fight too..."  
  
Lucas frowned. A fight? About what? He wondered if Nathan knew about his child but decided it wasn't a good time to ask him. He was shaking as he stepped out into the rain again.  
  
"We have to find her, man." Lucas told Nathan. He jumped in his car and tried to start the ignition. Nothing. "Shit! And I'm gonna need a ride."  
  
Nathan didn't even argue.  
  
"I'll be there in five."  
  
"Hurry Nathan."  
  
Haley clutched the wheel furiously, tears blinding her as she drove along the slick streets. She couldn't see anything more than three feet in front of her. Her heart was beating furiously, the pounding only accompanied by the soft hum of rain against the car roof.  
  
Otherwise, it was completely silent.  
  
Haley gulped. This is what your life will be like from now on. She told herself. You will be all alone. Forever.  
  
"Forever," She said it out loud, trying to make herself understand the word. But it didn't help. It didn't comfort her any. Nathan didn't want her. Nathan wasn't going to be there for her. She had nowhere to go. No one to turn to. She swallowed hard.  
  
She had always thought that Lucas would be there for her. He was her rock. But even the unbreakable had been broken, leaving Haley alone with her thoughts.  
  
She pushed the pedal harder, memories and thoughts flowing through her. Her and Lucas playing on the rooftop of Karen's café. Haley and Nathan kissing on the piano. The time that Lucas had bought her flowers for her birthday. The time he had taught her to play basketball.  
  
These things only made her cry harder.  
  
Stop it, she told herself firmly. You need to concentrate. It's not good for the baby.  
  
Just as she thought that, her rather large stomach gave a sharp pain. Haley buckled. She was almost sick on the passenger seat, but then swerved back. The car was out of control, cars jumping out of the way. Unfortunately for her, the tree on the side of the road didn't move fast enough.  
  
Will Haley be okay? Will Nathan and Lucas find her? Review if you want to find out!  
  
I might be a few days with the next update, but hopefully it will be soon! The more responses the harder I will try! Lol maybe anyways. 


	10. Finally the Truth

AN: If you all aren't mad at me, then there's something wrong with you. I have been seriously slacking in the writing department and I apologize. But, in my defense, my computer is a complete whack-job and I am in desperate need of another one. Also, I was detained for the majority of the summer in Europe, believe or not (I couldn't), so hopefully I will be writing more of OTH on vacation overseas. (yay!) Thanks for the patience, I hope this is worth it.

Description: The truth will finally be revealed. They find Haley. Finally.

Finally the Truth: by grace

..........................................................................

The car was silent, except for the heavy breathing that was issuing from both of them. Nathan was staring out the window, and Lucas was staring out his. Nathan hadn't even said anything about Lucas getting his leather seats all wet. Lucas's reeling mind barely registered that this could be considered a small miracle.

"Where would she be?" Lucas finally broke the tense silence.

"Dunno. Should we check Karen's cafe?" Nathan mumbled numbly. Thunder rumbled overhead.

"Whatever we do, we have to do it fast. It's going to get pretty nasty here." Lucas said, worried.

"Well we definitely know that she's in her car...or she has it...wherever she is."

The drove by Karen's cafe, but it was already closed, dark inside and no sign of Haley's car. They next checked her house, but there were no cars in that driveway either. Nathan bit his lip, getting more and more worried. He felt the wind against his car as he pulled along, Lucas leaning out of his seat and looking out the window through the gloom beside him.

They went downtown, but didn't see any cars that looked like Haley's. The wind was getting stronger now, blowing the rain forcefully their way. All of the windows downtown were dark, and gloomy, and there were few people on the street.

Lucas's phone rang again and he answered it on the first ring.

"Haley?"

"No, Mom." Came Karen's frantic voice over the crackling line. "Listen, the weather is getting worse. The weatherman said that there is a severe thunderstorm warning out now, might even be a possibility of a tornado."

Lucas's stomach dropped again.

"Oh God."

"Lucas, listen to me. Find her. Now."

He hung up the phone and told Nathan what his mom had said. It was silent as the severity of the situation hit him.

"This is all your fault." Nathan said suddenly, his anxiousness sending him to point a finger at the nearest source of guilt. "If you hadn't upset Haley, then we wouldn't be looking for her."

"Me!" Lucas looked shocked. "What about you? You said you had a fight too."

"Yeah, well." Nathan didn't want to admit it, but he felt partially responsible. What if Haley was lying in a ditch somewhere, all alone, and hurt? The thought was horrible, but possible.

The silence cut across both of them, heavy and thick.

"So what was your fight about?" Lucas asked tersely a few minutes later, as they searched the sidewalks. His tone was mildly curious. They were heading out of town now, the trees become more frequent, and the sidewalks disappearing into yards of flooded grass.

Nathan's face was grim in the dim light, shinning with a slight sheen of sweat and rain.

"She...told me." Was all he said.

Lucas looked down.

"I'm sorry for not telling you man." Lucas said, a rare honesty in his voice.

Nathan's knuckles turned white as he gripped the wheel.

"It's fine." He said through clenched teeth. At least Lucas was trying to be civil. "Now you guys can be one big happy family without having to worry about me."

Lucas looked at him blankly, trying to decipher these words.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Nathan threw him a cold look. What, did he look like a moron?

"Haley, you, your...baby." He said, his tone icy. His heart gave a jolt at the thought of them together as a happy little family, and he grinded his teeth together.

Lucas stared. Then he chuckled.

"Wow, you are an idiot," He said. Nathan's head whipped over to look at Lucas, a furious look on his face.

"What?" Nathan's tone was cold.

"I don't know if I'm the right one to tell you this, but...the baby is yours, not mine."

Nathan's car almost went off the road at this unexpected news. He looked at Lucas, and then out the window, Lucas, window. He couldn't believe his ears.

"What?!?"

"I said-"

"Shutup, dumass, I know what you said." Said Nathan, although his tone was lighter. His mind reeled and he thought to Haley and her loving smile, her caring demeanor. She was his. All his. That is, if they could find her. And if she would forgive him for being such an ass.

"Hold on, Haley." Nathan whispered, with renewed vigor. His baby, his baby...the words reverberated in his head and he smiled, dizzy with the news.

He was going to be a father. His anger towards Lucas for the secrecy was greatly outweighed by his excitement.

Lucas looked out the window, defeated, knowing that his happiness wouldn't come as easily. Nor his forgiveness.

Suddenly a warning siren sounded somewhere out in the distance, the noise surrounding them and engulfing them. Neither one of the boys suggested that they should take cover somewhere. Both were too determined to find Haley.

It had been a half hour since Lucas had told Nathan about his child, and there was still no sign of Haley. Lucas felt like throwing up. His best friend knew about his lie, his lame attempt to protect her from a life-long relationship with the asshole that tore her apart so much. And now he might not ever see her again to apologize for it.

With a sidelong glance at Nathan, he realized that he really wasn't jealous of him, that his love for Haley was just as deep as a friendship could be, and no more. He loved her, that was for sure. But he knew it was nothing more than friendship.

He saw that Nathan looked worried. Despite his previous assumptions, the way that Nathan was so worried about Haley showed Lucas that he really did care for her. He bit his lip, unsure how to feel about that. He obviously cared about her, but would he be able to take care of her? Be a good father? Lucas wasn't sure. Even now he wasn't positive he could trust a man like Nathan, someone who had caused Haley so much pain in the past.

Like you did, he reminded himself.

He also wasn't sure anymore that the decision of whether or not Nathan would take care of the baby was his to make. The cold truth hit him hard as he looked back out the window. He wasn't going to be the most important man in Haley's life anymore. If he was in it at all, that is.

Lord, Please let her be okay. I promise I will stay out of her business and let her decide if only I can see her one more time, if only she's all right.

Then he saw it. A pair of headlights blaring throughout the rain, lighting up the street ahead of them, flickering slightly. Haley's car had gone off the road, and into a tree. The car had hit the tree on the passenger side, leaving Haley's door blocked by a heavy branch.

"Oh God." Lucas whispered. "Nathan! There she is. Pull over!"

Nathan didn't need telling twice. He pulled the car over and the two jumped out, instantly soaked again. Thunder rumbled overhead and lightning forked the sky, illuminating her car. Lucas and Nathan tossed the large branch aside, panting slightly at the unexpected weight. Nathan tore the door open and almost passed out at the sight of Haley lying there, unconscious, blood all over her.

"Shit." He whispered, the color leaving his face. He felt her hand. It was cold. "Oh God, oh God."

....................................................

AN: Gosh, wouldn't that suck if she didn't make it? Hehehe I love cliffhangers. I promise the rest of it is written though, and it will come soon, because I made you wait for this one for so long.

Okay! You know what to do. Review if you want more!

Oh, and if anyone's following my other story, Haley: Lonely Bookworm or Party Princess?, I'm having some problems finding the chapter I wrote, and have to rewrite it. I have no idea when that one will come around...prolly by next week. Again, sorry for the delay, and thanks for all the love and support.


End file.
